To Love Someone or to Save the World
by sesshi 1-n-only gal
Summary: When 2 normal teens get transported into an anime world InuYasha. An when they get there, they befriended the most unlikely demon...and save the world!
1. The Life Changing Day

**It was a normal day, but not for me. It was my 8th grade graduation day and the last day of school. I was rushing, as I'm always late. I was putting on my make-up, my mom putting the final touches on my hair, and my brother rushing us as he was already ready. My sister was running late with her husband and kids. "OMG!! Ma!! Its already 8:30 and I didn't even leave yet!! The graduation starts at 9:00!!!" I yelled panicking. I remembered what my teacher said...**

**"You better not be late!! If your not hear by exactly 9:00 we're starting without you!!"**

**Ahhh!! It kept on echoing in my head. I live out of the district and takes me about 20 minutes to get to school, but there is always traffic!!!**

**"ahhhhhhhh!!! mom!!! We have to hurry!!!" I yelled and wound up smearing my lip-gloss. "that's looks bad!" I yelled, about to cry. I quickly wiped it off and we rushed out the house.**

**The night before I my mother was doing my hair and my little sister's. I didn't finish until 11:00 at night and I had realized I lost my tassel. (Ya know it goes on your cap, really important!!) And I panicked. I looked up and down, turned the house inside out and still couldn't find it. I cried, "if I don't' find it soon, I'm not going tomorrow!!!" I yelled in tears. **

**"don't worry, I'll find it Snookie (my nick-name) so stop crying..." my mother said trying to comfort me. I still couldn't find it and was almost 1'o'clock. My mom told me to go to sleep, and so I did.**

**I tell ya, my mom can work magic!!! She found it! Something told her it was in the car, and there it was. I don't know why it was there, but I had my tassel. **

**Fast forward, I'm at the graduation, just making it before they march onto stage. Everyone was surprised how I just made it.**

**"OMG Kassi! You just made it!!" my bff Jenny said.**

**I was out of breath. "I know! I know!! Major delay. I'm hear and I'm happy." I smiled and went to my position.**

**Now, we finally graduated. I was so happy "ahhh!! I'm finally out of that school!! Next stop: High school!!" I yelled. **

**Jenny caught up with me laughing. "your crazy Kassi! Come on, lets take pictures!" and so we took like a million pictures. **

**-o/☻\o-**

**The next day me Jenny went out to the park. **

**"So, Kassi, what are we gonna do now?" Jenny said.**

**"ooo The swings!"**

**"you thinking what I'm thinking?" She grinned.**

**"let's swing!!" We both said at the same time and rushed to the swing set.**

**Just than, something happened that would change our lives forever. Something you would see in anime. Unbelievable. A portal appeared before us.**

**Jenny stared at it. I pulled her arm. "come on, lets get outta here!!" I screamed.**

**Jenny looked blank. "something is telling me to go through there..." she said and began walking to that same portal.**

**I pulled Jenny, but she was over powering me. i couldn't stop her. "Jenny!! What are you thinking!?!" I yelled, trying not to go in the portal.**

**Jenny smiled. "Don't worry so much..." she smiled and than she jumped in and so did I.**

**I had woken up with Jenni holding my hand, just waking up as me.**

**We looked around and saw trees surrounding us.**

**"where are we!?" We both said at the same time.**

**I felt something in my other hand. I opened it to see a shard in my hand. There was one in Jenni's hand too. **

**"this is giving me a weird aura like."**

**"calm and gentle..." Jenni said. **

**Than all of the sudden a strange man appeared before us. He had pointy ears, wearing strange clothes holding a white fluffy thing and red markings on his face, and he was missing an arm it seemed. **

**"humans..." he said.**

**The very thought of him and the vibe he was giving off scared me. Death...a Murderous intent...**

**Jenni stood up in front of the beast. She was blushing hard. "um, sir, can you help me find someone? You see, I came from the future. That person told me that you could help me..."**

**"Future. How absurd" he said. He began to walk away.**

**"w-wait a minute!!" Jenni sand and ran after him, grabbing his sleeve. "please... Sesshoumaru..." she said. Jenni's eyes color changed from brown to blood red.**

**Sesshoumaru turned around in shock "how do you know my name human?"**

**"Don't tell me you had already forgotten Sesshoumaru..." She said giving a smirk, squeezing the shard in her hand.**

**I was just watching in shock. "Please...Mister Sesshoumaru...?" I said smiling and confused.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at us with disgust. "Exactly HOW ARE YOU" **

"**After all, I taught your father how to use Tessiga and Teitsaiga. (SP?)" She smirked.**

**Sesshoumaru was now listening.**

**"We have a sword too..." She raised her hand. "I call upon thee! Quadsaiga! Deliver of Death!! Protector of Life!! Master Swords!!" She yelled. Two swords appeared in her hand, as well as mine. **

**"w-what the!?!" I yelled.**

**"what are you? Your not human..." he said to us.**

**I was in complete shock. The swords disappeared. **

**"I see, there isn't just one soul in your bodies, but two different ones. One from the past, and the ones you are now." he smirked. "I'll help you." he said.**

**Jenni's eyes turned normal. She looked at Sesshoumaru and jumped back.**

**"w-who are you...?!" she said.**

**"Jenni, that's Sesshoumaru, remember?" I said confused.**

**"Sesshoumaru...? No I don't remember..."**

**Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk away. "come humans..." he said.**

**I pulled Jenni up and we followed him.**

**"My Name is Kassandra ya know? And this is Jeneen" I said pointing as I said the names. **

**And so, our adventure had begun. What are these other 'souls' within us? And who is this person we are looking for...? Only time will tell, I guess. What a day... I tell ya...**


	2. Sesshoumaru's brother InuYasha

**Kassi and I followed Sesshoumaru and we met Rin and Jaken. **

"**eeeeww!! What is that thing?!" I screamed, hiding behind Sesshoumaru. **

"**thing?! How dare you human!! I am the great Jaken!! Lord Sesshoumaru, who are these weak humans?" he asked.**

"**Great Jaken!? Ha!! More like great loser!!" Kassi and I said at the same time, sticking out our tongue.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken.**

"**sorry, its not my place Lord Sesshoumaru" he bowed.**

**Kassi and I snickered in the back. **

"**I'm Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you…um…"**

"**Jeneen. Call me Jenni" I said**

"**Kassandra. Call me Kassi" Kassi said and we both smiled.**

"**right, Jenni, Kassi" Rin said. "you know you two dress funny. Are you from around here?" she asked.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at us. He closed his eyes and left.**

"**w-wait! Sesshoumaru where are you going!?" I yelled blushing.**

**He didn't answer and I ran after him. **

"**don't' leave me Jenni!!" Kassi said running after me.**

"**there weird" Rin said.**

"**yeah…" Jaken replied. "what do these human have to do with Lord Sesshoumaru?!" he grumbled.**

**Before I knew it, I was lost in the dark. "where am I…?" I said to myself.**

"**Jenni…! Don't leave me behind!" Kassi said out of breath just catching up to me. **

"**where are we..?" she asked me**

"**I dunno."**

"**its creepy here…" Kassi said.**

"**but there is a lot of stars. Its nice…" I smiled looking up at the millions of stars in the sky.**

**We continued to walk around the forest, only to get more lost.**

"**wait." Kassi said. "I smell fish…" she said sniffing. **

"**we are looking for Sesshoumaru! Not fish!!" I yelled but my stomach began growling. **

"**come on, when there is food, there is people. They can help us…" Kassi said. **

"**smart!" I said and I followed Kassi.**

**We walked and walked, which seemed like forever… **

"**ahhhhh!!! Can't take it anymore!! Are we there yet!?"**

"**we've been walking for 2 minutes Jenni!! Just wait!!" Kassi said getting annoyed.**

"**but I'm hungry" my stomach growling even more as we came closer and closer to where the smell was coming from.**

**-o/☻\o- **

"**someone's coming…" a demon said. He had long white hair and dog ears where a red robe of some sort. He pulled out his sword.**

"**I sense a jewel shard. Two of them! There approaching InuYasha" a girl said to the demon.**

"**really Kagome?" another girl said petting a cat demon on her lap.**

"**Kirara isn't growling. Maybe they aren't a threat. And I don't sense any demonic powers" a monk said.**

**We came from the bushes to see 3 humans and 3 demons. **

"**uh, hello?" I said.**

**InuYasha put his sword back. "who the hell are you?!" he barked.**

"**you must be the owner of Teitsaga (SP?)."**

"**you mean Sesshoumaru's younger brother!" I said. "than you must know where he is!" I smiled.**

**InuYasha took his sword back out. "how do you know about me!?"**

"**but he's way weaker than my Sesshoumaru…" I said. **

"**Kagome, their wearing the strange clothes as you. Do you know them?" the little fox demon said hiding behind Kagome.**

"**aww it's a cute little boy!" Kassi said and ran to hug him. InuYasha came before us ready to attack.**

"**you didn't answer my question!" he yelled.**

"**huh? I dunno. I just do…"**

"**where from the present. A voice told us to come here. We're searching for somebody." I explained.**

"**and the jewel shards you have?" Kagome said.**

"**jewel…?" I said **

"…**shards…?"**

"**what's that?" we both said at the same time.**

**Kassi pulled out the shard form her pocket, "you mean this?" she asked.**

**The jewel was glowing brightly, untainted by Kassi.**

"**yeah, how did you get that?" the other girl said.**

"**its still pure…I don't sense any darkness in it…how is that?"**

"**I thought only Kagome can purify them and keep them pure…how?"**

"**so many questions!" I complained. I collapsed holding my stomach. "Can we have something to eat?" Kassi begged. **

**"sure, sure. And tell us more about the both of you young beautiful girls" the monk said.**

**"Maruko..." the girl said.**


	3. Power

**Me and Jenni were sitting by the fire.**

"**o, by the way, I'm Sango and this little demon is Kirara." Kirara purred.**

"**I'm Maruko" he smiled, holding both my and Jenni's hand. **

**Jenni pulled away her hand in disgust, "pervert!" she said, hitting his head. Though Jenni is a bubble head and doesn't have the best sense, she knows how to fight. And I learned that the hard way….**

**Maruko had a huge lump on his head by the fire.**

"**you deserve that monk" Sango said.**

"**so, tell me, how do you know me" InuYasha said. **

"**here is some fish you two" Kagome gave me and Jenni a fried fish and Jenni quickly ate it.**

"**yummy!" she smiled drooling.**

**I was embarrassed. "sit" I said but InuYasha fell to the ground.**

"**w-w-what? How'd you do that?! I thought only Kagome can do that?" InuYasha said getting angry.**

"**I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to. All I said was sit" she said and InuYasha fell down again. **

"**stop saying that!!" he barked.**

"**sit! Sit! Sit!!" Jenni said laughing and InuYasha made a hole in the ground.**

"**well, we must be going. I see that you don't know where Sesshoumaru is. See you later" Jenni said. "o, and thanks for the food" she smiled. Than she took my hand, and ran off.**

"**w-wait!! Come back here!!" InuYasha said, trying to get up. **

"**those were some weird girls."**

"**I sense, very faint, but demonic powers in those girls." Maruko said**

"**they still have the jewel shard with them…" Kagome added**

"**damnit!"**

**-o/☻\o- **

"**Jenni, we could have stayed with them instead of with Sesshoumaru…" I argued.**

"**I told you, ONLY Sesshoumaru can help us find that person" she said. "SESSHOUMARU!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she yelled.**

"**your so stubborn Jenni!!! sigh Mister Sesshoumaru, um sir! Where are you?" I yelled.**

"**lookie at what we have here…" a voice said.**

**Me and Jenni stopped dead in our tracks. "w-who said that!?" Jenni stammered. **

**A man appeared before us. "he's not human…" I said.**

**Than his eyes turned red and he began to transform. He got bigger and bigger.**

"**let me eat you!!" he bellowed and had caught Jenni in his evil wrap, squeezing her. " HELP!!! SESSHOUMARU!!! AHHHH!!" she screamed.**

**-o/☻\o- **

**Sesshoumaru turned around to where he had heard Jenni "foolish girl.." he said and began to run.**

**-o/☻\o- **

"**the girls are in trouble!!" Kagome said and took her bow and arrows and ran off.**

**-o/☻\o-**

"**let her go!!" I yelled. All of the sudden my hands began glowing and a sword formed in each of my hands. "Quadsaiga!" I yelled and jumped up. **

**Sesshoumaru saw me along with InuYasha and the others.**

"**did she say Quadsaiga!?" InuYasha said.**

"**Slicing Tornado Winds!!" I yelled. A mini tornado appeared and hit the snake directly. He let go of Jenni and the swords appeared in her hands as well.**

"**lets finish him off!" Jenni said. We both jumped and hit the snake, thus destroying it. We finally came down.**

"**that was awesome!!" we both said to each other. The swords in our hands disappeared. Jenni fell to the ground and it began to get dark and before I realized it, someone else was watching us, and that I had passed out.**


End file.
